


More Gossip

by mthevlamister



Series: Praising Michael [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I also love this ship, I really like writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister





	More Gossip

"They're cheating on their dates?" 

"Jeremy?? With Michael?!" 

"It's all over the Internet!" 

"Oh poor Christine!" 

"So is Jake single now?" 

Jeremy and Michael walked through the school hallway, hearing everything people said as they passed. It felt too much like before when people treated them like they were the ugliest things at school. The video of them dancing and kissing each other was all over the school. They knew what their significant others had to say about it, but they hated the talking. Michael flinched when the person asked if Jake was single. Jeremy patted his back and Michael remembered they were in it together. They both smiled and made their way to their lockers. 

"They don't have any shame!" 

"God they're both idiots!" 

"I hope they break up and spend the rest of their lives alone!" 

"Thank god Jenna posted the video." 

"They're so gay, cheating with a musical song." 

"I mean I am gay." Michael turned to the person who said that. "Jeremy's poly!" 

"Yeah get it right!" Jeremy laughed, leaning against Michael. "Okay Michael let's find your wonderful boyfriend Jake! I need to find my lovely girlfriend Christine!" 

"Oh, no kiss before we cheat on our partners?" Michael said loudly. He glanced seeing Jake and Christine losing it on the other side of the hallway. 

"I'm afraid not since they're over there!" Jeremy said louder, grinning as they walked over. "Hello!" 

"Hi!" Christine wiped her eyes. "Oh gosh that was great Jeremy!" 

"Oh god Michael you're amazing." Jake laughed out, hugging his boyfriend. "You two are wonderful!" 

"Well we're going to get it a lot now." Michael shrugged, kissing Jake's cheek. "Look how no one commented on our dirty talk video I'm so hurt!" 

"Give them time baby." Jake mumbled, leaning his head on Michael's shoulder. "They'll do it soon enough." 

"Jake's whipped!" 

"He even knows Michael is cheating!" 

"Christine is in denial." 

"Jeremy and Michael are the worst!" 

"Let's teach them a lesson." 

~ ~ ~ 

It was "hurt Heere and Mell" day apparently. Michael got tripped seven times and beat up a couple times. Jeremy couldn't count how many times someone put a tack where he sat. They were both miserable by the end of the day, they skipped lunch to hide in the bathroom and just talk it out. Of course their friends got worried about them. It got worse when they were gone after their last period and Jeremy sent an email saying he couldn't make it to play practice. He and Michael went their separate ways home. Michael hid in his basement, ignoring his phone. His door was locked and the weed was out. It was numbing away all the pain he felt that day, keeping him calm and happy. His parents were out so he was golden. The phone chiming increased so he turned on music at full volume to block out the noise. He needed his phone on incase his mom called, her ring tone was set to her singing in the kitchen. The phones ring became annoying, it kept going to Michael finally looked. 

**Player Two: Jenna and Rich came over**

**Player Two: I'm out of the house they want you here too.**

**Player Two: I'm already Heere.**

**Player Two: ha!**

**Jakey: Baby we're at Pinkberry.**

**Richard: yo michael wassup come over**

**Jakey: Michael come on.**

**Jakey: be a good boy.**

**Jakey: If you don't answer in twenty minutes I'm coming to your house.**

**Jakey: I lied I'm coming now.**

**Jakey: I'm thirty minutes away baby.**

**_Jakey is typing. . ._ **

Michael panicked and quickly responded. 

**Me: I'm fine Jakey! I was just getting high promise!**

**Jakey: open the door. Now.**

Michael slowly opened the door, Jake was standing there looking terrified. "Jakey are you okay--" 

"--thought you hurt yourself--"

"--because I'm really okay--" 

"--didn't answer the phone and you always answer--" 

"I love you so much!" Both of them said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "I love you too!" 

"Jesus Michael you scared me too much." Jake hugged him, running fingers through Michael's hair. "Jeremy even came out of hiding and told us what happened. Were you getting physically attacked too?" 

"Just tripped a bunch, hurt like a bitch. Jeremy got attacked with tacks though so he had it worse." Michael shrugged. 

"Yeah but he avoided he tacks by picking them up after awhile, you didn't avoid feet." Jake peppered Michael's face with kisses. "Do you have any bruises?" 

"A couple on my legs and sides, huge ones on my ankles." Michael admitted, laughing because the kisses tickled him. 

"Let me see." Jake sat on Michael's bed. Michael pouted. "You're not making me turn around while you take off pants are you?" 

"Yes Jake I am, turn around!" 

Jake rolled his eyes but complied, waiting as he heard clothes shuffling around. He waited until Michael tapped him, he turned to see Michael wearing just boxers and his hoodie. There were big bruises on his ankles like he said and a couple on his legs. Jake lifted his hoodie slightly seeing more bruises than Michael prepared him for. "Michael holy shit! These aren't from falling! Where'd you get these?! Tell me!" 

Michael bit his lip, shaking his head. 

"Was it someone I know?" 

Mkchael shrugged. 

"So someone did beat you up?" 

"Wait no! This is from falling! I promise Jake I would tell you." 

"Bull shit Mell. Why would you tell me?" 

Michael sighed and looked down. "You're just strong and shit, and I'm me. I was worried you'd realize I'm just Jeremy's friend and you're Jake Dillinger! We weren't supposed to be friends or fuck buddies, let alone boyfriends." Michael kicked the ground, refusing to meet Jake's gaze. 

"I had a crush on you in kindergarten." 

Michael looked at Jake who was staring at him directly. The minute there was eye contact Michael couldn't look away. 

"I didn't know what it was so I ignored you and you became friends with Jeremy Heere. So of course I willed it away until second grade when I dared you to chug a bottle of glue and you did it." Jake moved closer. "I felt guilty so I willed it away again until fifth grade when we were paired up for gym and you hurt your leg. I had to carry you to the nurses." 

"Y-you said I was making us lose!" Michael crossed his arms. "You blamed me for the game!"

"So then I felt it again in eighth grade, during our dance night, you spent it making jokes with Jeremy about the girls dancing." Jake continued. "I felt threatened so I punched Jeremy." 

"What the hell Jake?" 

"Then eleventh grade three times! During my Halloween party I heard you in the bathroom, saying all that crap about yourself and I knocked a lot. I was banging on the door to get you out but you ignored it so I kept hitting until someone pulled me away. The second time was when I got SQUIPed and the first thing it said to me was we would never work. You were too much of a loser and I wanted to kill the damn computer. Then I felt it again when Jeremy asked Christine out. You were hyping him up, getting him ready to ask her out and we made eye contact. That's when we became fuck buddies, right?" Jake took his face in his hands, watching Michael nod in his hands. "Even then it wasn't enough! I wanted to make you feel loved, I wanted you to know you'd be safe in my hands. I wanted you to know you could tell me anything and I would love you no matter what; now I have you with me and no plans to let you go so please Michael tell me who is hurting you." 

Michael had tears spilling from his eyes as he told Jake everyone who had hurt him that day; Jake moved his hands to Michael's arms as he trembled and threatened to fall away from Jake's grasp. The names went on for who tripped him and it was longer for the people who beat him up. Jake's grip tightened in anger but once Michael winced he released Michael, wiping his eyes. Then Jake disappeared for awhile in Michael's kitchen. Michael believed Jake left in anger or disappointment, one of the two. Then he came back with hot chocolate and peanut butter crackers. Michael sniffed and looked at him, smiling. "F-for me?" 

"Yes, I actually made the hot chocolate beforehand and put it in a thermos because I know you like warm drinks when you're upset." Jake mumbled, pushing it into Michael's hands. "You also have a strange love for kids foods." 

"Can you stay tonight and we can have brownies for dinner?" Michael asked, wrapping arms around him.

"Yeah, I'll buy those cartoon shaped mac-and-cheese and we can have those too." Jake kissed his nose, smiling. "That good with you?"

"Yeah." 

~ ~ ~ 

"He deserves better."

"So does Christine!" 

"We should beat them up--"

"I'm sorry, beat who up?" Jake came from behind a group of kids, Christine following. They decided to put an end to this. 

"Yes--wait, Jake it's whom. Beat up whom is the correct--whatever not the point." Christine crossed her arms, glaring at the group. "You can't touch Jeremy Heere or Michael Mell!" 

"C-Christine Jeremy cheated on you!" 

"No he didn't, it was ACTING! They were doing it with our permission--hell! I asked them to do it!" Christine was pissed, Jake backed up slightly out of fear. 

"Y-you're both cucks!" 

The group left the two 'cucks' alone as they looked at each other. 

"What's a--"

"Someone who enjoys watching their lover cheat on them. Jake you should take Michael to class, I'll take Jeremy."

"Deal."

It was going to be okay.


End file.
